


what a privilege to love you

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Fluff, I wrote this in 30 minutes because i wanted to lol, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: "See for yourself."The man looks over at the door, Din suddenly realizes there's a figure there.Din turns to look at the man in Mandalorian armor and the world explodes into color.---AU where you see black and white until you meet your soulmate.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	what a privilege to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from modern stuff to write this cute thing.

Din Djarin didn't really care for the whole soulmate thing.

Soulmates were stupid. If the universe has already matched everyone, how much freedom did they really have?

He remembers kids in the covert grinning with delight as their worlds burst into color. Din didn't know what that was like. His world was always black and white, or so they told him. It was fine with him. No one was tying him down, he had no one to lose.

In his opinion, he was better off without a soulmate.

He sometimes said that bounty hunting was his soulmate, that he was meant to do it. Despite the tone, he wasn't completely joking. He was good at it, he liked it, he built himself a reputation, it felt like his purpose.

Until he found the kid. The kid changed his mind on a lot of things.

Occasionally, Din found himself wondering what settling down would look like. Would his spouse understand that the little green creature was his responsibility. Maybe he'd find his soulmate after returning him with his people.

Until that fateful stop in Mos Pelgo.

He wasn't sure what he expected, Peli told him the town wasn't much to see.

It seemed homely, despite the size and living conditions. The cantina was small and Din was pretty sure wasn't up to any sort of hygiene code.

The Weequay bartender looks him over as he explained he needs to find another Mandalorian.

"You mean the Marshal." The bartender says simply.

Din opens his mouth and closes it a few times. "Your Marshal wears Mandalorian armor?"

"See for yourself."

The man looks over at the door, Din suddenly realizes there's a figure there.

Din turns to look at the man in Mandalorian armor and the world explodes into color.

The Marshal is faster thinking than Din, who can't form a single thought.

"Why don't you take a break?" The man sounds slightly out of breath. "Don't want ya caught in the crossfire."

The Weequay nods and hurries away.

His soulmate shuts the Cantina doors and quickly takes his helmet off.

"What brings you here, stranger?" His accent is strong and his eyes twinkle with mischief and excitement.

Din reaches for his blaster. The man is an imposter, the armor isn't his.

Mandalorian or not, Din has to return this armor. Even if he has to kill this man to do it.

"Never met a real Mandalorian." The man admits. He pulls out a bottle of spotchka and pours it into a cup. He offers the cup to Din.

Din only stares.

The man's eyes are lightly colored, Din wants to know what the color is. His hair is grey, almost silver.

"Heard stories, know you're good at killin'." The man takes a long sip of it. He seems fully aware of the danger he's in. Din's hand strays to his blaster.

"I'm Cobb Vanth, Marshal of Mos Pelgo." 

Din doesn't speak. He can't force the words out. He wants to say so much. _"You're not what I expected." "I've been looking for you." "I can't believe I found you, here of all places."_

What comes out is "Where'd you get that armor?" After all, his soulmate is a thief. Din glares at him through the visor.

"Bought it off some Jawas." Cobb shrugs. Din believes him.

"Take it off." Din demands.

Cobb smirks. "You're one of them, fuck now, learn about the soulmate later types. Can't say I'm complaining."

Din's face burns. "That isn't what I meant and you know it." He hates the way his voice shakes.

Cobb snorts. "Got you all hot and bothered now?"

Din pulls out his blaster. "Hand it over."

If Cobb notices the way his hands are shaking, he doesn't mention it. Instead, he glances down and sees the small kid at Din's feet. His face changes.

"You got a little one?" He smiles kindly, unalarmed that there is a blaster in his face. "That's sweet. I always wanted kiddos-"

He's interrupted by the town shaking. An earthquake, Din assumes. Din grabs his kid and follows the man to the porch.

It's not an earthquake. It's a krayt dragon, it eats a bantha right in front of them.

"Maybe we can work something out." Cobb's face hardens into a scowl as he helps his townspeople clean up some of the wreckage. Din doesn't know how to help so he ends up just handing Cobb tools when he needs them.

He's looking around and realizing that Tattooine is a very bland planet. There are only a few colors and all of them are dull.

Cobb, on the other hand is wearing a delightful color, Din doesn't know what it's called but he loves it.

Cobb makes a deal with him, kill the krayt dragon, get the armor, they'll be on their seperate ways.

The last part seems to pain him to say.

Din agrees. The job seems easy, he'll get the Crest and kill the creature with it.

Turns out, it's never that easy for him.

Cobb tries to explain how he got the armor, how he bought it fair and square and has only used it for good.

Din listens, the Marshal's voice is nice, a bit scratchy from overuse but it's nice.

Cobb has terrible diplomatic skills, Din learns after their run-in with the Tuskens. Cobb whines and complains the entire time and Din has to resist the urge to make him shut up.

Din manages to make a deal with the Tuskens and they head back to Cobb's home for the night. It's small but it's cozy.

Din tucks the kid in and takes off his armor. The helmet stays on as he sits outside with Cobb and stares at the sky.

"It feels like every stay is visible from here." Din says awkwardly. Cobb smiles.

"It does. It's kinda strange that some people are among them more than they're on the ground. You being one o' them."

"You've never left this place?" Din asks, Cobb fiddlea with his scarf.

"Nah. Never had the time or money. Did you know that this here is red?" Cobb takes off the scarf and holds it up. "I asked around while you were taking care o' the kid. He's green, by the way."

Din can't help the smile that he feels spreads across his face at Cobb's childlike wonder.

"Is it?"

"Yeah. I dunno what color the sky is. I forgot to ask." Cobb shrugs. "We can figure it out tomorrow."

_We._

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

\---

Cobb's soulmate is a man who won't show him his face. He chuckles at the absurdity of the entire situation that night as he lays in bed. The Mandalorian is in the spare room with his kid. Cobb wonders if he takes off the helmet in front of the kid, he must.

The next morning goes by in a blur, Cobb forgets to ask Jo

about other colors.

Their in over their heads, Cobb quickly realizes. Lucky for them, the Mandalorian has a plan.

"Get it's attention." He yells, Cobb nods and begins to fire at it. He doesn't like this plan but he doesn't doubt the Mandalorian's skills. People around him start panicking and running the opposite direction.

"I got it's attention, now what?!" Cobb calls, the Mandalorian takes the detonator. "What's the plan?" He begs. The Mandalorian looks at him for what feels like too long.

"Take care of the child." He says.

Cobb rolls his eyes. "And what are you gonna do?"

The Mandalorian hits his jetpack and Cobb shoots into the air kicking and screaming.

Cobb hits the ground and rolls, wincing and looking up just in time to see his soulmate get gobbled up by a hungry krayt dragon.

He rips off his helmet, too sore to actually stand. The world abruptly reverses back to black and white, shooting him to his feet.

"No! C'mon Mando!" He screams. No one seems to hear him. They all stand in silence.

One second passes, then two, than three. The group rumbles and Cobb realizes that what the Mandalorian's plan had been, it didn't work. He closes his eyes, he's the Marshal he needs to be the leader here. He sinks back to the ground, tired limbs and a heart broken over someone he just met.

The creature emerges from the ground and Cobb sighs. If this is his fate, so be it.

It's mouth widens at it growls unhappily. The mouth is blue and was that electricity? Cobb stares in confusion as a figure shoots out of it's mouth.

The creature explodes at the same time the color returns brighter and better than it had been.

The Mandalorian turns to Cobb, covered in bile. Cobb stands with shaky legs and runs toward the Mandalorian. He goes to hug him but the Mandalorian ducks out of his reach.

"This stomach bile will burn you." He warns. "You can hug me when I'm done in a shower."

Cobb sighs and accepts the answer. "You did it." He exclaims proudly.

"I did."

"Can't say I'm surprised. You bunch are good at killing." Cobb sighs.

He wants to tell the Mandalorian how scared he was when the colors disappear. How he never wants to lose that again.

The Mandalorian's limbs are covered in small burns. Cobb smoothes salve on them.

"Can you take off your helmet for medical attention?" He asks, noticing some of the burns go up the Mandalorian's neck.

"No."

"Alrighty." Cobb shrugs and does the best he can. He knows Din will be out of here by the morning. He's taking Cobb's armor and heart with him.

"You know, Mando-"

"Din Djarin." He says quickly, Cobb smiles and looks up.

"Thank you." He says sincerely. "When you were in that dragon, my colors went out. They came back but it was the most terrifying twenty seconds in my life."

Din sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that."

Cobb laughs mirthlessly. "You don't gotta apologize. You did what you had to."

They sit in silence. It's too early to sleep but Cobb doesn't want to leave Din alone while injuried.

"The sky is blue." Cobb says, Din smiles. "But at sunset, it can turn orange or pink." Cobb points at the setting suns.

"My eyes are hazel. I guess it's a mix of green and brown."

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." Din confesses. "I have to find the kid's family."

"Will you be back?" Cobb asks softly. Din sighs loud enough that his voice modulator picks it up.

"I think so."

"You just think so?" Cobb can't help the hurt in his voice.

"I can't promise anything. I want to."

For Cobb, that's enough of an answer.

\---

It's several months later when a ship flies over Mos Pelgo and drops off a figure on the outskirts.

Cobb watches the beskar-clad man walk down the street. He meets him outside the cantina, where they first met.

Din takes off his helmet and kisses him on the steps. "I'm back."

Cobb's heart hammers in his chest.

"Your helmet?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll tell you later. I have something for you." Din tugs him back to Cobb's home. They step inside and Din sets the helmet down and pulls out a scarf. It's brightly colored with every color Cobb can name.

"I found this on Nevarro. I thought you'd like it. You were really fascinated by all the colors and I wanted you to have it." Din splutters. Cobb pulls off his red scarf and replaces it.

He kisses Din. "I love you."

Din's eyes widen, Cobb backtracks. "I mean, if that was too much-"

"I love you too." Din interrupts. He gives Cobb a nervous smile. Cobb wraps his arms around Din's neck in a tight hug.

"You're eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown I have ever seen." Cobb breathes. Din flushes.

"They're just plain brown."

"No, they're not."

Cobb kisses him to get him to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> The End lol I didn't know how to end it sorry if it's rushed


End file.
